Tis So Concluded
Tis So Concluded is the eighteenth and final episode of Season Six, and the last episode of the show as a whole. Synopsis Cheryl is determined to set her house in order as there are scores to settle, wrongs to right, and something very ugly in the driveway. Plot A woman and her two best friends, Kasey and Rochelle, sit peacefully in the sun. Cheryl is enjoying being free from prison. The girls suggest Cheryl return to Hoochie Mama, but Cheryl insists she has other things to attend to first. She is shocked when she sees Ted and Ngaire drive a huge campervan into the driveway and announce it as the replacement for the old one. Cheryls son, Van meanwhile has decided to go to extreme measures to find his love Elena. He is willing to go to Russia to find her. Munter reports this and Cheryl is alarmed but delighted to have something to fight for. She heads to Vans house where she trys to stop Van but she is interupted by a formerly moustached policeman, Judd. He suggests Van should be allowed to steer his own course and reveals he hasn’t seen Pascalle. Cheryl, encouraged, tries to co-opt Pascalle back into the fold with the fish pie of peace and a job offer. Loretta is appalled afresh and urges Pascalle to follow her heart. Van has taken his mother’s warnings to heart; to get an address for Elena before he goes to Russia – only to find she is back in NZ. But with big bodyguards in tow. Van co-opts Judd and Munter to the cause. They follow Elena to the bridal shop where she reveals that money is not the issue. She must marry Roy for family because he will give her brothers jobs in his floor sanding business. Van despairs until Judd points out that Van is a business owner. Van is eventually inspired. Pascalle finds that Judd has advanced his plans to leave but insists that if he does so, he must take her too. Judd agrees that this is the only possible plan because he loves her. But when Pascalle tells Cheryl, she casts Pascalle out forever. Van now makes a display of Tool Guy power and job opportunity which seems doomed when Roy pulls out a gun. But Elena confesses that she loves Van and insists Roy takes the cash. She has to follow her heart. Pascalle is sad but stoic that she has been cast out. Grandpa and Jethro vindicate Cheryl in her stance against Pascalle, but Loretta insists they are wrong and her mother is pursuing the wrong course. And it seems that her words may have got through – as Cheryl meets Judd at The Boatyard to thrash out the end of their relationship. It is over, but they are enemies no longer. And now Van prepares to marry his true love. He is awed to find that the Tools have completed the restoration of the Hemi Chrysler Valiant in his honour – as Cheryl confirms that Elena is a suitable consort for her beloved son. All are gathered chez West, and Van is married with suitable love and backyard glory. As Pascalle realises it is Loretta who has assumed Cheryl’s crown, not her. And Grandpa pisses on Judd one last time, as Pascalle leaves the nest with Judd. Cheryl sees to Baby Jane but is interupted by Loretta. Loretta thanks Cheryl for everything she has done and thanks her for creating the rules six years ago. Cheryl is astonished and Hayden pulls Loretta away to dance. Cheryl walks out into the living room and sees everything she has created, she sees her whole family and friends happy, she realises what she has created and she enjoys it. The whole family is together except for Pascalle who is where she wants to be, Cheryl goes outside and has a smoke and thinks about family and how much has changed since that day 6 years ago. Cast Whichbox.jpg|link=Cheryl West Juddbox.jpg|link=Wayne Judd Pascallebox.jpg|link=Pascalle Jethrobox.jpg|link=Jethro West Vanbox.jpg|link=Van West Lorettabox.jpg|link=Loretta West Haydenbox.jpg|link=Hayden Peters Tedbox.jpg|link=Ted West Janebox.jpg|link=Jane West Ngairebox.jpg|link=Ngaire Elenabox.jpg|link=Elena West Baileybox.jpg|link=Bailey Munterbox.jpg|link=Munter Kaseybox.jpg|link=Kasey Ericbox.jpg|link=Eric Falanibox.jpg|link=Falani Aaronbox.jpg|link=Aaron Goochbox.jpg|link=The Gooch Rochellebox.jpg|link=Rochelle Lloydbox.jpg|link=Lloyd Draper Angelbox.jpg|link=Angel Chastitybox.jpg|link=Chastity Elena Roy Smedley Yuri Dimitri Critical Reception Ratings , Katherin McRae, Robyn Malcolm, Nicole Whippy, Claire Chitham and Sara Wiseman.]] The episode recieved well over 700,000 households watching, breaking the previous record held by What a Rash and Bloody Deed Is This as the most watched ever episode. It became the most watched ever episode on TV3. Category:Season Six Category:Episodes